Vivre malgré tout
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Lady Une, quelques mois après la fin des événements décrits dans Endless Waltz, fait le point sur son passé, son futur et celui de Mariemeia...


_Ce petit one shot m'a été inspiré par l'énième visionnage de mon DVD d'Endless Waltz lors de ce dimanche après-midi pluvieux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

****

**_Vivre malgré tout_**

****

« Il faudra que le temps me pardonne, qu'il éteigne l'ombre et le froid, le silence et surtout qu'il me donne l'envie de poursuivre sans toi… »

_I. Boulay, Sans Toi_

_AC 197, mai_

Il est quatre heures du matin, mais Lady Une, assise derrière son bureau, ne dort pas encore, travaillant sur un dossier difficile à régler. Dans la chambre contiguë, Mariemeia dort, elle, depuis quelques heures…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, en décembre 195, elle ne dort plus très bien, se réveillant souvent en sursaut sur la même image qui hante ses cauchemars : le Tallgeese de Treize explosant dans une gerbe d'étincelles, allant rejoindre les étoiles pour sauver la Terre qu'il aimait tant. Pour lui, elle avait dissocié les deux parties de sa personnalité, allant même jusqu'à devenir presque schizophrène, mais elle a réussi à reprendre lentement le dessus.

Assumant à présent la présidence de Preventer, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur tous ces souvenirs douloureux, même si souvent le regard bleu de Mariemeia lui rappelle celui de l'homme qu'elle a tant aimé…mais qu'y peut-elle ? Elle ne peut tout de même pas aussi facilement oublier toutes ces années passées auprès de Treize, à le servir fidèlement comme confidente et conseillère. Au contraire, même si sa mort la torture encore, elle puise dans ce passé la force nécessaire pour faire face à toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombent, y compris celle de faire de Mariemeia quelqu'un de bien…

Un gémissement venant de la chambre de Mariemeia la tire de ses pensées, elle se lève et va jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée…Mariemeia gémit encore, le front en sueur, puis s'écrie :

« Non, maman, ne me laisse pas ! »

Lady Une entre dans la chambre, s'assied près de la fillette et caresse son front en disant doucement :

« Calme-toi, ma chérie, tout va bien, je suis la »

Mariemeia se calme progressivement, puis se rendort paisiblement, apaisée de ses angoisses pour un moment, et Lady Une reste un moment auprès d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Il arrive souvent à Mariemeia de faire des cauchemars, mais sa vie se reconstruit lentement, et elle apprend progressivement à être une petite fille normale, même si Lady Une sait que ce sera long et difficile pour elle, qu'elle est beaucoup trop mature pour son âge. Comment pourrait-elle apprendre à être heureuse et insouciante alors qu'elle a connu la guerre et la haine, que son propre grand-père, au lieu de prendre soin d'elle, l'a conditionnée pour qu'elle soit son instrument, son jouet pour satisfaire ses ambitions démesurées ?

Doucement, elle referme la porte, va regarder la ville qui brille de mille feux malgré l'heure avancée, et se met à penser…que va devenir Mariemeia ? Elle la garde pour l'instant, mais elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de pouvoir l'adopter, car son travail lui prend beaucoup trop de temps et elle sait qu'elle est trop jeune…pourtant, elle s'est attachée à cette petite fille taciturne, mais pas seulement parce qu'elle est la fille de Treize. En effet, Mariemeia fait appel à une partie d'elle qu'elle a mise de côté depuis longtemps : ses instincts féminins et maternels.

La mort de Treize a laissé en elle un vide qui, elle le sait, ne sera jamais comblé, jamais elle n'aimera quelqu'un comme elle l'a aimé, mais elle doit tenter elle aussi de reconstruire sa vie, de lui donner un nouveau sens…cela a commencé lorsqu'on lui a demandé de diriger Preventer, et elle s'est jetée à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle mission pour oublier les blessures saignantes de son cœur. Maintenant, Preventer fonctionne bien, Wu Fei et Sally Po se chargent de former de nouveaux agents, et elle n'a plus qu'un rôle de coordonnatrice entre les différentes équipes en temps normal…depuis décembre 196, il n'y a pas eu de problème très important requérant son intervention, à part des émeutes sur L2 récemment, et c'est ce dossier qui requiert son attention à cette heure de la nuit.

Si sa vie professionnelle est une réussite, elle n'en ressent que plus le fiasco de sa vie personnelle. Le reflet qu'elle voit dans la vitre est celui d'une jeune femme de vingt ans, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, mais elle sait que derrière cette apparence douce , délicate et séduisante se cache certaines choses qu'elle préfère oublier : tous ces meurtres qu'elle a ordonnés, tout ce qu'elle a fait autrefois alors qu'elle était officier de Oz hante parfois ses cauchemars, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas pardonnable et qu'elle en portera la culpabilité jusqu'à sa mort, mais c'est pour cela qu'elle veut tout de même essayer de se racheter un peu en étant utile à la collectivité, quitte à s'oublier elle-même. C'est à ce prix seul qu'elle pourra enfin se regarder en face et retrouver un équilibre intérieur ainsi qu'enfin concilier les deux facettes de sa personnalit

Elle sait qu'elle ne peut continuer à se morfondre, ce n'est pas ce qu'_il _aurait voulu pour elle. Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même, et c'est sans doute la seule personne qui ait compris la souffrance qui se cachait au plus profond d'elle-même et qui l'avait fait devenir deux personnes…il est temps qu'elle assume enfin ce qu'elle-même veut faire de sa propre vie, quelles sont ses aspirations de femme, elle ne doit plus avoir peur de cela. Pourquoi se cacherait-elle les sentiments maternels qu'elle ressent envers Mariemeia ?

Un sourire vient adoucir ses traits sévères, et elle murmure :

«_Vivre malgré tout, pour lui, pour moi, pour elle… »_

Cela résume bien son état d'esprit, et, pour la première fois, elle se sent libérée, et le chemin à emprunter lui paraît alors clair, dénué de toute ombre : Elle sera la mère de Mariemeia, et lui donnera toute l'affection qu'elle mérite et que Dekim Barton, son grand-père, aurait dû lui donner quand elle a perdu sa mère, elle se battra pour cela, pour que cette petite fille qui représente l'avenir du monde vive désormais une vie normale loin de toutes les horreurs qu'elle a connues…

Elle n'errera plus dans le noir, comme elle le faisait depuis la mort de Treize, Mariemeia a besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de la petite fille…

Dehors, le jour pointe déjà, et elle lui sourit, du sourire que Treize aimait tant…

**FIN**


End file.
